


Rawr

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (although Kamarx is fairly important since Siegbean is, F/M, Gen, Pairings aren't a focus for the fic, the product of aformentioned union)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: There is a slight, dragonic surprise waiting for Xander and Corrin upon their return to the castle.





	Rawr

“Daddy!” shouted Siegbert as soon as Xander had returned to the Astral Castle along with his retainers. Having dismounted and handed his horse’s reigns to Laslow, Xander smiled and turned to the direction of his 5 year old son’s voice. 

That came from the form of a very small dragon. 

That was at that point running a bit too fast for (anyone’s) comfort. 

Before Xander could raise his voice to try and dissuade his son from charging towards the returning troops, the day was saved thanks the timely arrival of another, more float-y, dragon swooping down and grabbing Siegbert by the scruff of his neck. 

“Young Siegbert,” admonished Lillith with perfect clarity despite a mouthful of overly hyper dragon in her teeth, “what did we learn today about running too fast in our new dragon form?”

“Sorry, Ms. Lillith,” Siegbert said dejectedly, his head downcast at the admonishment he had received. 

“It seems your day has been quite eventful, my son,” said Xander as he placed a comforting hand on his son’s head. His son didn’t have any hair to ruffle, but Xander knew of a spot next to one of the horns that his wife liked to have scratched. Siegbert, it appeared, liked that too as let loose a happy little sigh of comfort and joy at his father’s ministrations. 

“I went rawr today, Daddy,” Siegbert said happily. Xander assumed by ‘went rawr’ Siegbert was referring to his newly discovered ability to transform. Siegbert tilted his head as he looked up at his father. “Do you know why I went rawr? Ms Lillith said I’d have to wait for mommy, but you’re daddy so you know almost as much as mommy.”

“You can go ‘rawr’ because your mommy can do so as well, my son.”

“I can do what?” asked Corrin as she brought up the rear of the returning scouting party.

Ah, it seemed that everyone had stuck around to watch the newest little dragon talk with his father. Speaking of....

“Hi Mommy!” Siegbert said as he trotted around his father. “I went rawr today, and then Ms. Lillith played with me and taught me how to rawr even better.”

At the glance from Corrin, Lillith spoke up. “The materials have already been set in the container, milady. By sunrise tomorrow his dragonstone should be ready.”

Xander and his wife both breathed a sigh of relief. Turning to his beloved wife, Xander smiled and said, “Well, since our eldest has decided he wanted to be like his mother today, how about spending some time with him tonight, dragon and dragon? You have been saying you wanted to have some more mother-son bonding time with him, now that little Kana is older.”

Corrin just smiled in response to her husband’s suggestion and kissed his cheek. Then, taking her dragonstone in hand, she ran out a few yards and transformed into her dragon form. 

“And to think all the excitement was back here at the castle today, milord,” Laslow said to Xander with a smile. After a beat, the dancer groaned and closed his eyes. “This is just going to make Soleil’s requests to get a wyvern of her own so she can be just like her mother even more frequent than they already are.”

Xander laughed as he watched Corrin and Siegbert press the side of their heads together in a dragonic approximation of a hug. “And I’m sure Camilla sees nothing wrong with having her daughter bond with a wyvern chick at this young an age.”

It was at this point that Niles spoke up. “Do you want the one that Shigure managed to find? I know my son has that weird ability to make animals the best of his friends, but I still don’t like that thing around when Nina’s still so small.”

“I would hate to get in the way of a beautiful, blossoming friendship,” Laslow replied magnanimously. 

“That sounded like a Selena quote,” Niles drawled. 

Laslow sighed. “It was. Odin and I had fallen in a pitfall trap and instead of helping us out she said that instead and left.”

“Wow, I’m not sure I wanna know what the two of you had done to piss her off that bad before that had happened.”

Xander shook his head. “Let’s take our witty banter and move it inside, shall we gentlemen? I’m sure there are some rather small and precious individuals that will be glad of our return.” He looked back over to where his wife and son were lounging in the grass, and then muttered under his breath, “I sorely hope that Kana waits to ‘rawr’ until he’s at least twice Siegbert’s current age.”


End file.
